


Cover me with kisses and I will soon forget what I’ve been through

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Identity Reveal, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: A morning after filled with bittersweet memories (mostly sweet).
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 20
Kudos: 188





	Cover me with kisses and I will soon forget what I’ve been through

**Author's Note:**

> I love sleepy moments like this when one comes to terms with reality in phases. I also can't believe I managed to cram so much into so few words, after I finished it I was convinced it was longer. Well, enjoy! (And I hope my newer subscribers are not scared by the mature content *cough*)
> 
> (Title from Armin van Buuren ft. Justine Suissa - Never Wanted This)

Marinette opened her eyes surprised to see faint morning light through her skylight. She could swear she hadn’t been asleep for more than a couple of hours. Her head was heavy with sleep and slow to make sense of her confused state. She made as if to roll over in bed and continue sleeping but her body nearly screaming in protest gave her pause.

This was by no means the first time an akuma fight had left her with aching muscles and feeling bone-tired. But there was something different, this was not the normal post-battle fatigue. Her heart was full to the brim with feelings she had yet to untangle. But it was her body that first demanded attention. It started with her lips which felt swollen and held a hint of strangely familiar taste when she probed carefully with her tongue. Then it was a slightly burning sensation on the skin of her neck and down her chest, as if fine hairs had rubbed against her again and again, leaving a magical trail. 

She moved her legs tentatively and was surprised by how tense her thighs felt. It was a light but unmistakable sensation, which she couldn’t place since she hadn’t felt anything similar before. It was as if she hadn’t used that particular group of muscles in that way before.

But it was the tenderness between her legs that finally brought everything back into perspective. A surprisingly vivid memory of him moving inside of her, with her, made her heart race. Oh wow. Realisation flooded her still sleepy brain. Adrien. Chat. His lips had kissed hers with an insatiable appetite. His stubble had left a trail of irritated skin where his lips had passed too. Her legs had been wrapped around his waist in an attempt to bring him closer, deeper, straining the muscles on her thighs. 

The images and sensations running through her mind were so amazing that if it wasn’t for the physical evidence, she would have been convinced that it had all been a very hot dream. A dream she’d had before but if truth be told, couldn't hold a candle to the reality of it. 

His soft, warm breath caressed her bare shoulder and she finally turned her head around to look at him. Definitely not a dream. There he was, very much real. She took in the kiss-bruised lips, the tousled hair and a few faint scratch marks on his shoulder. From her. Another memory of his eyes glowing with desire as she held onto him and welcomed every move of his hips, surfaced in her mind. Breathless kisses and muffled moans as pleasure built. 

She felt shivers down her spine and the need to close her eyes and relive those magical moments. But looking at him, she also felt a pang in her heart that pushed aside for a moment the delicious weight of lingering desire. 

Marinette didn’t want to think back, to rewind her memories further, to how it had all started. But it was inevitable. She saw him on that rooftop, breathless after a fight that they had won in the nick of time. With her almost losing him. Reason was telling her to look away when his transformation wore off, leaving a tired Adrien behind. But she was done listening to it. Instead she drank him in, her heart still racing with fear and worry, but also swelling with love. And she ran into his arms, holding onto him in despair as she transformed too. His arms tightened around her, a whispered name in her ear. Her name. 

When she finally stopped trembling and looked into his eyes, she felt any control she had of her feelings slip away. She loved him so much, she needed him so much. No moment would ever be perfect for her to tell him that so she wouldn’t wait any longer. Now he was there, in her arms, alive and well, and he might not have been. 

She threw all caution to the wind when she kissed him and let that kiss speak for itself. It was not surprising that his response matched her fervour. But still she was not prepared for the overwhelming need she felt. To bring him closer and feel his heart beat in frenzy against her. More, she needed more. 

She didn’t remember how they’d gotten to her room. It was already late night, the air still and quiet. They hadn’t talked, shared glances telling them they felt the same way and wanted the same thing. She’d wanted to forget that scorching fear, that brush with death. She had wanted to forget everything but him. And he’d definitely made her forget. 

An arm snaked around her waist, bringing her back to reality. 

“Don’t tell me you’re overthinking things and now regret what happened, m’lady,” she heard him say sleepily. His voice and the familiar and yet new endearment made her shiver again. When their eyes met, she didn’t feel any need to hide or even blush. She wanted to scoot closer to him and kiss the warm skin where she could see his pulse beat steadily. Alive. He was alive and hers. All she felt was happiness. Regret couldn’t be farther from her mind at that moment.

“No,” she said, smiling. “No regret at all. I love you,” she added softly. She remembered hearing the words as they lay there, completely spent. But sleep had claimed her before she could answer.

“I love you too,” he said, his arm pulling her towards him. She rolled into his arms readily, this time relishing every little reminder she could feel on her body from their shared night. And as her head rested on his chest, his strong heartbeat filling her ears, all she could think was that this was right and perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> It was many, many years ago, but I still remember reading in a book that after a brush with death people need to reassure themselves that they are alive, sex being the prime way to do this. It makes a lot of sense when you think about it.


End file.
